A traditional data center houses numerous racks within which server computers or other electronic devices such as networking and storage equipment are mounted. External to these equipment racks, a traditional data center must also include space for at least one uninterruptible power supply as well as space for large-capacity batteries, static transfer switches, step down transformers, power distribution conduits and the like.